We Got Older But We're Still Young
by Coolchicka
Summary: Lily, Lisa, Faith, Hannah and Amy have an interseting year with James, Remus, Sirius, Logan and Pheonix.
1. The Beginning and The Girls

A/N: To all of you who read this: I LOVE YOU! But I'd love you even more if you'd review. Those reviews are my life. So I pray you do and if you think it sucks, I'm sorry, but tell me if you do. ;) (wink)

**Chapter One**

Lily Evans awoke early Sunday morning to finish her packing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yawning, she slowly climbed out of bed, pushing her shoulder length, red hair out of her face. The fifteen-year-old walked into her bathroom to brush her hair, shower and ready herself for the upcoming day of traveling to school.

Lily had grown a lot over the last few years. She reached about 5'4" and had curves forming in just the right places. As Lily stepped out of the shower she looked around for her brush and make-up. Her greenish-blue eyes scanned the countertop and fell upon the digital clock, telling her that it was 7:30 am. She began to hurry through the bathroom searching ever cupboard and every corner. She finally pulled out her case of make-up and the bellybutton rings she had to choose from. Slowly, she inserted the dark blue bellybutton ring and headed back to her bedroom with her make-up in hand.

Lily quickly threw the remaining stuff together in an organized fashion. The she headed downstairs for a quiet, relaxed breakfast.

"Lisa!" A scream could be heard throughout the Adison household. "Lisa, get up or you'll be late!"

With a grunt, Lisa rolled out of bed. Walking slowly into the bathroom, she attempted to get her brown hair out of her face. Lisa climbed into the shower and let the hot water pour down her body.

Lisa was a sixteen-year-old girl attending Hogwarts. She was good friends with Lily and they spent a lot of time together. Standing at about 5'6", Lisa had a way to please everyone, minue those select few.

Lisa reached out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She pulled her hair out of her face revealing her intense blue eyes. She pulled on her tight, blue jeans and a black tanktop, just revealing her lower back, where her Playboy Bunny tattoo could just be seen. Lisa dryed her brown hair and straightened it. She put in her black bellybutton ring and her tiny blue nose stud. Lisa also had a tongue ring, along with two earrings in her right ear and one in her left. She leaned forward, closer to the mirror to apply her black eyeliner and mascara. She grabbed her black nail polish and quickly applied a coat to her nails before running to finish packing.

"Lisa!" her mother called. "Let's go! You're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Lisa replied, closing up her trunk and draggin it down the stairs.

Amy Brown sat next to her brother Kyle. Amy was a muggle-born witch, like Lily, and only she had magic. Amy had just recently turned sixteen and was going out with Logan Murray, one of Gryffindor's beaters. Amy had brown hair with blonde and auybrun highlights. She stood at a height of 4'11" and had reddish-brown eyes. Amy played as a Chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team and also happened to be great friends with Lily Evans and Lisa Adison.

"Amy," her mother said. "Best go changes. We'll be leading soon." Amy nodded and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Quickly, Amy changed from her pjs into jeans nad a t-shirt. On the left of her lower back sat a tattoo. Her tattoo was three horseshoes all linked together. Along with erh tattoo, Amy had a bellybutton ring, She slowly slipped in her favourite belleybutton ring which read "sexy" in small print.

After putting on some mascara and lipgloss, she pulled her trunk down the stairs and into her mother's car.

Hannah McCord sat in her car with her younger sister, Kate, next to her. Hannah was going into 6th year at Hogwarts and her sister into 4th. Hannah had short blonde hair that lay just below her ears. She had puppy-brown eyes that many giuys at school would love to stare into all day long. Hannah, although friends with Amy, Lily, and Lisa, was best friends with Faith Linn, and along with the others, was in Gryffindor.

Hannah had an eyebrow ring and two earrings in her right ear and threee in her left. Hannah was about 5'5" and she gave off, "interesting" vibes, but everyone still loved her.

Hannah reached into her pocket pulled out a pocket-mirror and eyeliner. Unlike Any, Lily and Faith, Hannah wore her make-up dark. Black everything. But unlike most blondes, dark make-up suited Hannah perfectly.

"Hannah, I think you have enough of that on." Her mother scolded her. But, rolling her eyes, Hannah snapped the mirror shut and put it away. "We're almost there anyways." Hannah leaned forward and looked down the road. King's Cross Station was in sight.

Faith Linn sat on her trunks at the station waiting for her friends to arrive. Faith had black hair resting just below her shoulders with dark brown eyes. Unlike all her other friends, Faith chose not to wear make-up. Standing at a height of 5'3", Faith was a very pretty girl. She only had her ears pierced and didn't mind that all her other friends always arrived late.

Faith sat with her elbows on her knees as she saw a white van approach. She jumped up when she saw Hannah emerge from it. Waving, Hannah pulled her trunk towards Faith and they shared a quick hug.

"Hey," Hannah said. "No body else here yet?"

"Nope, just you and me." Faith laughed.

"Expected really. Yet I might have assumed Lily would be here." Hannah said. Almost right on cue, Hannah and Faith heard a yell from behind.

"Hey! Faith, Hannah!" They turned and saw Lily running at them. When she finally got there, she hugged them both and they all began giggling and chatting about their summers.

"Excuse me." They heard from behind them. "Have I not been noticed or what?" the three girls turned around and saw Lisa standing with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Aww, come on Lis, you know we all love you." Faith said. Lisa's face broke into a smile and they all hugged.

"I take it that Amy has not arrived yet." Lisa said looking around.

"No, I'm here." Amy said, jumping out from behind.

"Why hello there, Small One." Lisa said laughingly, receiving a glare from Amy.

"For your information, I have grown a whole two inches since you last saw me. I am now 4'11." She said proudly.

"Whoa, better tell Logan to watch out or you're gonna catch up with him." Lisa joked.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend and I'm not a little sleeping-around-slut." Amy shot back.

"Ok guys, relax." Lily said, trying to keep the peace. "Let's not fight before we get on the train."

"I was only joking around." Lisa said. "It's not my fault she doesn't realize that."

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Amy! Lisa! Stop it!" Hannah shouted.

"Yeah, come on. Let's just get on the train." Faith said.

And with goodbyes to siblings and parents, the five girls headed on to the train.

****

A/N: So there is basically the girls. Meet the boys in the next chappy and have a little bit of action going on. **Please review!!**

Hello there Readers! I would like to introduce myself. First thing, I am NOT the authour of this. This was written by...well..the authour. Not me. I am just the publisher. Bah! The things I do for my friends. Anywho, yes, just the publisher who is slightly....out of whack let's just say. I'm now on page three in Word! So....seeing as now my neck is now dead and I can't move it...please review. PLEASE!!! The authour will find some way to blame me for you not reviewing and will hurt me much OO. Now, I'm too young too die, being merely 15, so I would really appreciate you guys reviewing. You have no idea how much my neck hurts right now.....CURSE YOU, YOU MINISCULE LAPTOP!!!!! Ahem.....yes...Oo...rite.......review dudes....


	2. The Train Ride and The Boys

We Got Older, but We're Still Young

Chapter 2

James Potter walked down the train with his best friend Sirius Black on his tail. Over the summer James had grown a lot and he now stood at a height of 6'2. He wore his hair in an electrocuted style that stuck up in every which way, completely untameable. His eyes were a sea green, but they were hidden behind glasses. James also played seeker on the Gryffindor team.

Sirius also had black hair, but it was longer, in a "hockey" hairstyle, as it was called. Sirius was about 6'1 and he has puppy brown eyes to match his sweet personality. Sirius was well built because, along with Logan Murray, he played beater on the Gryffindor team.

"I wonder where they all are," James said out loud.

"Yah," Sirius replied. "They said they'd meet us outside."

"Hmm," James said quietly and turned into one of the compartments.

"Hey, we're in here." A girl's voice said. "Oh… it's you."

"Hey Lily, how you doing?" James said with a slight smirk of amusement on his face.

Lily glared at him. "Get lost," she shot at him.

"Whoa we're not here to cause trouble." James replied.

"We're?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, Sirius," James pulled Sirius forward for the girls to see him.

"Oh, Black, go figure, he's attached to you like a lost puppy." Lisa said, glaring at him. Sirius glared back at Lisa long and hard.

"Anyways we are looking for Logan, Phoenix, Remus and Peter, have you seen any of them?" James asked pulling Sirius out of Lisa's path of "rage."

"No, we haven't," Hannah replied. "And why should we care?"

"You shouldn't, Amy should." James said

"Don't tell Amy what she should care about." Lisa jumped in.

"Shut up you little slut no one cares about what you think." Sirius shouted his temper breaking.

"Don't call me a slut! Who do you think you are?" Lisa said jumping up. "You're just mad because you realize I'd never touch you!"

"Oh really?" Sirius shot back. "You not touching a guy, that's a first."

Lisa was about to jump at Sirius but Faith and Hannah held her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Um, you guys better leave, and if you see Logan tell him where I am ok?" Amy said sending the two boys off and shutting the compartment door.

* * *

"Sirius can't you learn to deal with your temper?" James asked after they left. "Someday it's gonna get you into big trouble. Besides you and Lisa have a lot in common, you two should be great friends, maybe even going out with each other."

Sirius Jumped back with surprise. "ME going out with LISA ADISON! Do you even think that girl could commit to one guy? And stuff in common? What do I sleep around a lot?"

"Ok, ok relax, I just thought that when Lily and I hook up, Amy is with Logan. So maybe you and Lisa could hook up too."

"You think that you and Lily will hook up?" Sirius said. "Listen to the way she talks to you. You won't be going out or hooking up honestly." James laughed

"Ok, so I'm dreaming, but I'd probably have more of a chance if you don't bite Lisa's head off every time you see her."

"Yeah whatever, but being nice to Lisa is like asking a chicken to befriend a werewolf." Sirius replied. "It's hard."

"Well let's see what the other guys think." James suggested.

"Yeah, when we've found them." Sirius said as they turned into another compartment.

"Found who?" A voice asked.

"You four," James replied. "By the way thanks for waiting for us." The sarcasm dripped off his comment.

"Oh, no problem." Phoenix answered with a laugh.

"Well you two were being rather slow and we felt that finding a compartment was very important." Remus answered.

"And Wormtail, you didn't wait around for us?" Sirius said turning on the 5'1 boy.

"Well they were going to leave me there alone, what was I supposed to do?" Peter said quietly. James laughed.

"Don't worry about it guys we found you, and we had a little run in with the ladies." James said with a little smirk. "Speaking of which Loge, Amy wants to see you."

"I'll stop by later, I'm just getting settled right now." Logan replied. "Besides I'm tired."

"Wow great boyfriend you are, what does she see in you anyways?" Phoenix joked.

"I duno," Logan answered. "It could be my amazing sense of style, or my hot looks, or maybe it's my 6' figure and great Quidditch skills."

"Haha, there is one reason Amy keeps coming back for more," Remus joked. "And it isn't the looks Loge. So don't flatter yourself."

"But I can pride myself in other aspects?" Logan asked with hinting humour in his voice.

"Oh guys stop it about Amy, she's a great girl, the only one who keeps coming back for more is Lisa, but from every single guy." Sirius said.

"Hey what do you have against Lisa anyways?" Peter asked him.

"Yah, "Phoenix joined in. "You gotta admit she's a hottie."

"Yeah, totally," James agreed.

"True she is very hot, except she is a little slut." Sirius explained. "Honestly how many guys hasn't she slept with? Pretty much only the 6 of us."

"Well," Remus replied. "That's not entirely true."

"What?" Sirius cried out. "Mooney, you didn't."

"I did." Remus answered. "But I wasn't the only one. James totally set it up. Not to mention there was I hint of alcohol involved."

"So you and James?" Sirius asked.

"And me and Logan." Phoenix confessed.

"But I wasn't going out with Amy at the time. I love her so much so I'd never do anything to hurt her. Trust me, it just happened." Logan said.

"Am I the only sane one here!" Sirius yelled out. "Minus Peter."

"Well guys I'm gonna go see Amy, anyone wanna come?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Phoenix replied. "Remus you coming?"

"Yah, why not." Remus jumped up. "We'll be back in a bit alright?"

"Ok, catch ya later." James replied.

* * *

Remus, Phoenix and Logan walked toward the girls' compartments with a quick stride. Logan Murray stood at about 6' and had short spiky hair. On The Quidditch team he played beater with Sirius and his figure was quite built. Phoenix Wood had a height of 6'1 and had brown hair. His eyes were a blueish grey, depending on the day. Sometimes they were an intense blue while others they could be more of a greyish colour. Phoenix also played on the Quidditch team, he was the Keeper. Remus Lupin was also 6' and had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

Logan led the way into the compartment. "Hey," He said as soon as he opened the door.

"Logan!" Amy said jumping up and hugging him. "Oh, you brought friends." Phoenix And Remus entered the compartment.

"Wood, Lupin," Lisa said. "It's been awhile." Remus and phoenix looked at each other.

"Yah, a long time," Phoenix said shortly. "Faith!" He said turning to her. "How was your summer, anything interesting happen? Dreams? Fantasies?"

"None that involved you," She replied without looking up from her book.

"Well you don't need Dreams and fantasies to get to me. Besides the real thing is always better." He said with a wink. But before Faith could respond Lisa jumped in.

"Well actually I'd only partly agree with you there. Real sex is always better true, but sometimes and this relates to people like you, dreaming about having sex with them is much more… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Pleasurable, amusing." Lily suggested. "Exciting?"

"Exciting will work." Lisa answered. "So back to what I was saying. In your case, the dream was much better." The girls around Lisa started giggling with amusement. And Faith sat with a grateful smile upon her face. Lisa always got her out of uncomfortable situations.

"Wow, I understand why Sirius has so much hatred for you." Phoenix told the brunette.

"Hatred? Not so much, I'd annoyance and jealousy sit in there somewhere." Lisa replied back.

"You can be such a bitch you realize?" Phoenix retorted.

"Well better a bitch and be good in bed. Than an angel and suck as I always say." Lisa told him.

"Alright Lis, Phoenix break it up." Remus replied. "Honestly Loge, I think we should take off." Logan looked at Amy and she nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll see you later Aimz," Logan said getting up and walking out the door.

"Bye Faith," Phoenix said.

"Leave please," She responded without looking.

"Bye ladies," Remus said and as he shut the door he shot a wink at the ever so silent Hannah sitting in the corner.

* * *

"You realize that you have a terrible temper," Lily said to Lisa.

"Not even! I simply can keep up a fight. Anyone who picks on with me is bound to lose." Lisa answered

"Well thanks a lot," Any said sarcastically. "I was clearly with my boyfriend, but now he's clearly gone. So thanks for that."

"Don't worry about it." Lisa said. As soon as you get to school you'll end up sleeping with him anyways. So I don't see the big deal." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Amy said turning to the window.

"Well I just wanna say thanks." Faith replied. "You always know when to jump in for me."

"No problem hun, besides Phoenix can be such an idiot." Lisa told her. "If I were you I'd stay away from him."

"Yah I guess." Faith said looking down at her book.

"The problem is that they won't leave us alone." Hannah said coming in.

"Oh Hannah, care to tell us what is between you and Lupin?" Lisa said smirking with amusement.

"Nothing," she said with a slight blush in her cheeks. "Or at least I think nothing. How should I know that is the first time Remus really paid any attention to me. I mean I've seen him looking at you and Lily before but me? I've never seen that."

"Of course you've never seen it, that's the point!" Lily cried out. "He'd never let you see him looking at you."

"Oh I never thought of that," Hannah said softly.

"You like him don't you?" Lisa said with a little tease.

"No!" Hannah yelled out a little to fast.

"Oh my god, you do!" Lisa said. "That's so cute!"

"Don't call me cute." Hannah said with annoyance.

"I'm not calling you cute, I'm calling your situation cute." Lisa said.

Lily sighed. "Here we go again." Amy laughed. "Come on you two, stop it."

Lisa and Hannah laughed and Faith rolled her eyes from behind her cook. Lisa and Hannah arguing was very common, so nobody took it seriously anymore.

"I'm tired," Lisa yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we gotta change, if I'm not already awake." Lisa lay down putting her head on Amy's lap. Amy looked down at her and rolled her eyes again.

The train ride continued on with Lisa and Amy sleeping, Faith reading and Hannah and Lily talking. Soon they arrived at school, Lisa and Amy were awoken and the changed. Slowly they filed out of the train into the carriages to take them to school.

A.N. Well that was an interesting train ride. Next chapter the feast, Lily/James talk and Lisa's night. Please review they mean a lot to me


End file.
